The Life and Story of Clove
by imstillarockstar53
Summary: This will be the life and story of Clove from a little bit before the 74th Games to her death! Cato/Clove
1. Chapter 1

_Buzz! Buzz!_ Stupid alarm clock. I lazily slapped my hand on the desk next to my bed in an attempt to turn it off. I finally land on the right button, so I sit up and try to find my outfit I am going to wear to training.

I tug on my black shirt and black pants, the same ones I wear every day. They are boring but it is the requirement for all trainees. I head downstairs, feeling the wood floors with my feet. I don't dare to turn on any lights because then my sisters will wake up, who I don't want to bother.

My little sisters, Caitlin and Hanna, are twins each seven years old. They aren't old enough yet to train, but that hasn't stopped me from teaching them some basics about knife handling. They can hold it properly, which is better than some idiots I train with.

I grab a banana from the countertop of our kitchen and leave out the back door. I still don't feel totally comfortable with going to training. Everyone knows we do it, but I just can't help feeling that someone will arrest me for doing it. I jog down the back alleyways until I end up two blocks over at Dwayne's house.

Dwayne is the best trainer here in District 2. Only some families can afford him because he demands large sums of pay. It is worth it because one day we will get all the glory and fame that comes with winning the Hunger Games.

I enter the back door and I am not the first one here. The entire house has been transformed into a training area with dummies and weapons of every kind. Dwayne and his assistant, Daryl, walk around, training each one of us. I join the group hanging around the knifes and push right through the group of newbies, trying to figure out the difference. I grab my favorite knife, the one with the sharpest blade and the coral handle.

"Hey! Why do you get that one?" asks a kid I've never seen here before.

"It's mine! Can you do this?" I motion to one of the kids to hand me the rest of the set. I give the annoying kid a glance and then fire off all the knives behind my back, landing them all right in the heart of the six dummies.

"Now do you understand why?" I snarl at him before running off to retrieve my knives. That kid is going to be the death of me. In my frustration, I run into another kid running the other way toward the sword station.

"Whoa! Watch where you are going!" He says to me. I know him immediately because Dwayne holds him in such high esteem. That is Cato Secoy, the number one trainee at this place. I am out to grab that number one spot though. He runs off without another word.

I bet he thinks that I am just an easy fight, because I'm short and younger. I don't care. I would take him on any day without hesitance.

"Good job, Clove! Might just rank up another level, which would set a new record for moving up the fastest. Keep training with those knives. We got some new moving dummies." Dwayne tells me. I smile because I know that it will only take me a couple days to tear that dummy to pieces.

I head over with my pack of coral knives and get in line with the rest of the best knife trainees. My best friend, Kayla, comes up behind me.

"You ready to start training again? New year, new games, new tributes!" She exclaims. The way that thinks are going I plan on this being my last year. I am going to love winning a Quarter Quell, with all the odds against me. It will just prove my strength.

"Yeah and a bunch of new idiots trying to use my knives." She laughs because she knows how I feel. She has her precious set of sea blue handled knives.

"You hear the rumor right?" Kayla asks me. I shake my head. I am pretty unpopular here at the training center. I think that it is just because I'm too good for them and they are jealous. Kayla is my only friend here.

"Well, Cato is switching training centers because his dad can't afford the bill anymore. Ever since his mom died giving birth to his brother, they've been having all kinds of problems." I look over to the sword stations were Cato is currently chopping the head off a dummy. A group of new trainees look at him in amazement.

"Continue." I tell her. I'm not normally interested in this type of gossipy girl stuff, but I am interested to hear all the juicy details about Cato's absence from the school. It would be the perfect time for me to make my move up to the top!

"Well, Dwayne says that he will fund his entire tuition if he remains at the top until two months before the Games. That way, he will volunteer and his family won't have to worry about money problems anymore when he comes home a victor." She finishes her story. It puts a damper on my plans, sure, but at least he will be out of the way for the Quarter Quell.

"Dwayne told me that I was moving up this morning. Just a few more rounds and I might beat out Cato at the top." I tell her. She smirks.

"Yeah, you want to be known as the one that messed up the plans to rebuild his family? I would just stay out for now. Lay off the training, get a social life. You're pretty. Ever consider a boyfriend?" Kayla asks. Kayla is the classic girly girl. She spends most of her time staring at the boys. The only time she is ever not at training is when they are reshowing the year that Finnick won the Hunger Games. Of course, Kayla thinks that they are going to meet somehow and fall in love. I laughed when she said that.

"No way. Training is my number one goal. Who needs boys? They mess up your brain." I tell her. With that, I end the conversation because it is my turn to start throwing some knifes at the moving target. The first one hits it right in the neck.

Piece of cake.

**Thanks for reading! I wanted to write about Clove for a longer time so this is right after the 73****rd**** Hunger Games. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lock up when you are done." Dwayne tells me. He throws me the set of keys and I catch them.

"Don't get any ideas about partying or whatever you are planning." He says as he grabs his coat out of the closet.

"C'mon! Who would I even invite? Kayla is the only person that likes me." I tell him and he smirks.

"You could invite Cato." And with that, he leaves. I have never even met Cato officially, but from all the stuff I've heard about him in the past twenty four hours, I already can tell that he is an idiot. And I don't deal too well with idiots.

I go through three more rounds with the dummy until I decide that it has taken enough abuse from me for today. But I'll be back tomorrow. I hang up my set of knives, this type fastening them to their hook. No newbie is going to steal them from me.

I lock up the training center and head to the market to pick up dinner. I get some rice from the grocery store and some chicken from Lucas. Lucas has this amazing storage of food that he gets from illegal hunters and gathers. No one knows who they are except for Lucas and themselves.

I head finally head home. We live on top of one of the many hills in District 2. Our dad was the head peacekeeper until he went nutso. Now he just hangs out in his room, doing who knows what. Our mom is the primary worker in the family and doesn't come home until very late in the night. I barely ever see her. But see keeps a roof over our heads and food on our plates, so I don't complain.

I start the chicken cooking in the kitchen and head upstairs to find my sisters, Caitlin and Hanna. I tell them that they need to come downstairs and help.

Even though Caitlin and Hanna are twins, they are totally different. Caitlin really wants to train and win the Games. She always wants to know about everything they taught me. Hanna couldn't care less about the Games. She wants to be a normal citizen, staying at home and raising a family. She works really hard in school.

It's not like they have to worry about the Reaping day. Everyone already knows who is going to volunteer. No one ever actually goes in the arena if their name is picked. Dwayne picks who is going into the arena a month in advance. They train super hard and get special meals. When the Reaping comes around, they volunteer without hesitation. That is why they had to extend Victor's Village. Twice.

I finish cooking dinner with my sister's help. We sit down at the dinner table alone.

"How was training?" Caitlin asks me.

"Good. They got a new moving dummy. A new kid tried to steal my knives, but I got them. Seniority always wins." I tell her.

"Did you hear about Cato leaving?" Hanna asks. In addition to being smart, Hanna is also popular. She is always on top of all the town gossip.

"Yes and I wouldn't mention that again. I've seen him and he will snap your neck without thinking twice."

After that, dinner is pretty much silent except for the sound of Hanna flipping pages through one of textbooks. I was okay at school, when I went. The best part was strategy, learning how to corner any number of people and using your senses to find others. Reading was hard because all the letters were mixed up.

"It's your turn to clear off the dishes, Caitlin." I tell her and she does it without complaining. Complaining does nothing but waste time. Time is the only thing that should not be wasted because all other things can be earned back.

I head upstairs to my room and open the windows. I can see everything in District 2 from here and a little bit more. But outside is just stretching acres of grass and trees. Occasionally, when the Capitol has parties, we can see the lasers and fireworks. It shows me that life exists outside of this place.

I've always wanted to see the Capitol. It is supposed to be grand and huge and colorful. District 2 is mainly just red, black, and grey. Everyone here is either a Peacekeeper in the making or a stone mason. A few lucky ones are the mayor or the supervisor or a shopkeeper.

I take the bit of money that I got leftover from the grocery store and put it in the jar for the future. I really don't know what I'll do with it. After I win the Games, I'll have enough money to do whatever I want and go anywhere I want.

The rest of the night, I spread out my maps and go over them a million times. They are maps of the different arenas through the 50th Hunger Games. I study them to help me learn survival skills and how to deal with all different types of arenas – extreme heat, extreme cold, rocky, sandy, flat, hilly, only poisonous flowers.

I fall asleep with my head resting on the arena covered in poisonous flowers.

**Hope you enjoyed this mainly background chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning five minutes earlier than I am supposed too. I fold up all the maps and put them back in my drawer. They are my most prized possession. I get ready for another day of training and leave the house earlier than normal.

Of course, I get to the training center earlier too. No one is here yet, no newbies, no Kayla, just me and Cato. I decide now would be a good time to try out stealth. I walk very quietly over to my set of knives and head over to the knife dummies. I make sure to stay out of the flying swords on the other side.

"Don't pretend to be in stealth mode. I can still hear you from a mile away." Cato says, without turning around to face me. He just continues to slice up a dummy.

"Sorry." I snap at him. I feel off today and these days are the best days for me. It is easier to slash more dummies when you are aggravated. I turn away and just head to my area. I try to block out the conversation and let my mind focus on my training. I have plans on going in the arena and coming out alive.

I started training when I was 11, which is actually late for most trainees. Most start around 8, but my family was and still is messed up. I barely even went to school. Somehow, my parents came across the idea of putting me into training so that I could win. They always told me that if I won, my parents wouldn't fight anymore.

For the first year, it was the entire reason that I stayed. I couldn't let go of the idea until I realized that my victory couldn't change my parents' feelings about each other. I kept going to training because by that point, I was attached to the idea of winning the games. Ever since, I've been training my butt off every day.

The biggest change since training has been the amount of friends. Sure, I wasn't the popular girl at school but I had friends. When I started going to training and skipping school, I didn't see them as much and when I did all they would talk about is boys and how much they hated the training arena. I had to leave and it was good I left when I did. By then, I was lethal.

"I heard Cato talked to you!" Kayla tells me when she arrives. She shrieks it just like my old friends. Sometimes, I don't know how I put up with Kayla.

"Yeah, such a miracle." I tell her, not putting any emotions into my words because I don't care.

"Cato doesn't talk to anybody. What does he sound like?" She asks me. I find it hard to believe that Cato doesn't talk to people. He seems like the kind of person that would spend his time bragging to some new kids.

"He sounds like a normal person. Were you hoping for a Frankenstein like voice?"

"No." She mopes away but unlike me, she doesn't take her anger out on a dummy. She decides to go scare some new kids, another thing that we like to do when we aren't actually training with our knives. Another part of the arena is manipulation.

"Attention: If you are interested in being a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games, you must be here tomorrow at 7 AM. We will be evaluating all of you. You may be asking why we must decide so early. It is because we must start preparing you for not only skill with weapons but also stealth, manipulation, and survival skills. That is all." Dwayne announces over the speaker.

Training goes to a halt for a second and the entire center becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, everyone realizes that they are just wasting time and it seems like every knife, sword, spear, or arrow hits their target all at once, creating a huge clash of sound that shakes the room.

The new kids of course are super excited and it is almost intolerable. Do they really think that they are going to make into their arena on their first year? We all know that Cato is going in the arena – he needs it, he wants it, and he is good enough to make it. Plus, he is a personal favorite of Dwayne.

That means the only spot available is for a girl tribute. I personally don't want to go into the arena because I want to win a Quarter Quell. Plus, another year of training wouldn't hurt. I think that I am good enough to survive right now, but Dwayne wouldn't let me because I'm only fifteen and Careers tributes are older. I'm okay with that for now.

I spend the day training as normal because I don't have a doubt in my mind that I won't be going into the arena. At least not yet anyway.

**Sorry for not publishing a chapter as quickly as I normally do! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I get ready for the day like normal. Most people spend hours trying to make sure that their hair is perfect or working on their shooting arm. The only difference about this morning is that a line of wanna be tributes are wrapped around the building and down the block. Everyone in the district can tell that one of these boys and one of the girls will be going into arena. And one of them will be coming back alive.

I get in the back of line, already angry because of the pack of kids in front of me. First years shouldn't even try. I possess more talent in my pinky than they have in their entire body. Of course, I don't plan on trying to get in the arena next year. I still plan on going to training though.

I've actually been into the selection once. They line up ten girls in one line and ten boys in the other. They write some stuff down about how pretty you are and then move you into the evaluation. You have exactly five minutes to show them everything you've got. After that, they stick you in a room where you take a test on survival skills. The girl and the boy with the most points get in the arena. Simple.

Because of the short time in each station, the line moves fairly quickly. They have to get everyone in before lunch so that others can practice. They announce the tributes right before the center closes for dinner. I wait in line for two hours and it is 11:30 when I am at the front.

The man outside the door counts off ten boys and ushers them in. Then he counts ten girls. I am number four.

"I'm not trying out." I tell him, but he shakes his head no.

"Sorry. You have to go in, bosses' orders." He ushers me in against my protests. The metal door slams shut behind me and I can hear him telling the others to leave because they are done for the day. I line up next to two girls that I don't know, but I can see Kayla down the line. She must be number ten.

The room is eerily silent while the three judges that they hired from somewhere stare us down. One gets up and walks around us. They compare papers and then let us go into the training arena, filled with dummies and weapons of every kind. I walk over to the knife stand and pick up my knives.

They give us the signal to start going nuts, so I hit my first three knives right in the middle of the target. I take a quick look around the arena and decide to step it up a notch. If I'm going to be competing to get in the arena, I might as well try. I don't want to make these people think that I'm a weakling because I'm not.

I twist the knife around my wrist and throw it. I do it behind my back and eyes closed. Finally, I get the judges to stare right at me. I don't waste any time with my next trick. Faster than the blink of an eye, I send five knives right after each other in a staccato.

They nod in approval and keep walking around. I decide to stop now because I don't want to damage my throwing arm. From what I see here, I might actually have a chance. My only real competition is Kayla, but being truthful, I'm much better than her in skill. She has me by a long shot in looks.

When they are finished, we are sent to the last room. Upon our entrance, we are given one piece of paper with questions printed on it and a pencil to mark our answers. I take a seat at one of the desks and start the test.

Question 1: What is the most important thing you need in the wild? Water.

Question 2: What do vegetation and insects indicate? This one stumps me for a minute until I remember what we learned. Water.

Question 3: Why should you melt snow or ice before drinking? This one I know from studying my maps. To avoid dehydration.

Question 4: Why should you try to avoid sleeping on the ground? Loss of body heat. This is easy so far.

Question 5: It's a good idea to build shelter near what? A water source, duh.

Question 6: Using the simple snare, how should you measure the size of the noose? What? I have absolutely no idea what a noose even is. I write down the size of the foot. I guess I should've taken more snare classes.

Question 7: An insect diet can save your life by providing you with what? Again, I have no idea. I write down fat.

Question 8: An insect larva contains a lot of protein. Where are the best places to find them? Finally, the one thing I remember from insect class. A wet area under a rock.

Question 9: Which feature of the snake is used to determine if the snake is venomous? I write eyes.

Question 10: How can you determine the distance of an upcoming storm? This is the easiest question: the time between the lightning and thunder.

I turn in the quiz because I am done. I go eat lunch back at home and then come back to find the girl and boy tributes on the door.

The boy tribute is Cato, as expected. The trainers love him and he needs the Games this year, which makes it the obvious pick.

However, my jaw drops, for the first time, when I read the name of the girl tribute.

Because it's me. I'm going into the arena.

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I promise to be putting chapters out faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is my name on that piece of paper out there?" I shout as I walk into Dwayne's office.

"Because you're going into the arena! Congratulations!" He says, getting up from his desk, where he was probably planning every move I'm going to make in the arena.

"I'm not going into that arena. I will next year and not a minute sooner!" I'm almost at full scream. Dwayne is being the object of my frustration and very huge and stupid one at that. He stumbles for a minute, trying to figure out with something to reply to me with.

"Pick someone different. Not me. Next year, I will go in and win. Understand?" I ask him, trying to use the anger management techniques I was taught by my consuler. The anger is still there, though. He walks back around to behind his desk and pulls a form out of one of his drawers and hands it to me.

"What is this?" I ask him, glancing at the form. I read: Arena Withdrawal Form.

"Take that home, have a parent sign it, and return it to me tomorrow. Only way you can get out of the arena is right there." He ushers me out and I'm stuck with this stupid paper that is my only way of getting out of this situation. I shove it in my bag and walk downstairs to the training area, where people have already started massacring various dummies.

I grab my knives, which have remained in place even through all the newcomers. I take my position in front of three dartboards and grab my knives. I throw the first one and it doesn't even hit the board. Yeah, I sure do deserve going in the arena. Then, I do the thing that has probably forced me into the arena. I calculate what I did wrong the last time and try another one that hits right in the middle, also known as the heart. Dead.

Four more, right in the same place. I just killed four people in arena talk. I could maybe possibly win this thing. Then, I could mentor for the Quarter Quell, which could work in my favor. I wouldn't have to worry about some crazy chance that someone better than me steps in or that people have to vote. I could sail right through this year because I'm pretty sure all the other Careers tributes are trying for next year's games.

I stay at the area for a couple more hours and prepare for home. When I walk over to the weapons closet, a hound of girls comes up to me.

"You are going into the arena? How'd a 15 year old get in?" The head girl, who I think is named Kaleigh, insults me. She thinks that she is better than me, but if she was, why is she not going in the arena?

"I'm better than you! Besides, aren't you an archer or something? No one enjoys an archery battle, not enough blood and guts, but maybe you just can't handle that. Please feel free to take offense," I reply back and she looks shocked. Good for her, someone finally put her in her place. Her pack seems to shrink back with the strength of my response.

"How do you expect to get sponsors with that attitude? I bet you won't survive a day in the arena. I bet Dwayne put you in just to make sure that Cato wins," she tries to come up with a response quickly. I hope it doesn't show, but her last remark fazes me. Maybe he is trying to make sure that Cato wins and he put me in there to make him look better?

It apparently does show because the snickering and giggling starts again and I look down to the object in my hand. I haven't placed my knives on the shelves yet. I decide to shut her up before things get even worse.

I flip the knife around a few times and then corner her against the wall, knife pressed up against her throat. Her posse stands behind me, eyes wide in fear.

"I'm not above drawing blood. Now, I think that it would be a good decision for you to stop complaining about the best choice in District 2 for the spot and start training harder. Maybe, I'll mentor you next year." I withdrawal my knife, stick it back in the rack, and leave, as slowly as possible just to rub it in their faces. They won't be bothering me anymore.

Outside, Kayla is waiting for me. I didn't even know she left but I'm pretty sure she didn't see the whole ordeal between Kaleigh and me, but it wouldn't be so bad if she did. The more people that saw it the better; it's like getting your score but in District 2.

"OMG, you got in! You're going to be in the arena! My best friend is going to be a victor! Think about how popular I'll be!" She starts shouting and jumping, like she was going into the arena. I clamp my hand over her mouth but she just keeps screaming muffled words through my hand. Finally, I release it because I don't want to suffocate my only friend.

"Your parents are going to be so proud! Their daughter is going to be a victor! Hey, what's that paper?" She asks, and without my permission, snatches the paper out of my bag and reads the first line.

"Arena Withdrawal Form? What the crap is this?" She asks, no longer screaming like a fangirl.

"Nothing at all. See?" I walk over to the town square, where the fire is still burning and toss it in. She looks at me oddly for a second and then goes back to her cheery self, screaming about how much life is going to change for her after I'm a victor.


	6. Chapter 6

My sisters attack me when I walk in the door, grabbing my legs and tugging on my arm.

"You're going in the arena! The arena!" They shout huge smiles on their faces. This day is a day of honor for my family. Having a child go into the arena is huge; having a child come out alive is even bigger. I reach down to pry them off me, but it isn't me that stops them. It's whose coming down the stairs.

They stand up straight next to me, fixing their skirts and smoothing out their hair. I don't change my position, but I do move my bag up so that it is more exposed. He won't know that all my weapons are at the training center.

"Clove," my dad slurs out. His dark brown hair looks like it hasn't been combed or washed in a year or so and he has let his beard grow out. His button down shirt isn't tucked into his possibly beige shorts. His white knee high socks make him look even crazier. I don't react with fear or shudder away, instead I just stand there with my arms crossed, almost daring him.

"From all the ruckus, I hear you got in," he says without any kind of emotion. He reaches out and steadies himself against the banister of the staircase.

"Yep."

"I'm not going to sweeten up for you, even if you are my first born girl. You have no chance. Girls, say goodbye," he takes one hand of the banister and shakes a dirty finger at me.

"They're just using you, making sure that other boy would win. No one really expects you to live in Victor's Village. You don't have an angle." He starts his way down the stairs, stumbling his way down. He keeps both hands on the banister, but his feet are going a million of different ways. You can see his bloodshot eyes from here.

"Look at Enobaria, ripping people's throats out. They want a good show. Knife tossing or whatever you do doesn't mean a thing to them. You wanna win, I just you leave your heart here. Toughen up, the dangers of the arena are too much for you." He keeps insulting me. I inch back a step, shoving my trembling sisters behind me. He reaches over to the basket next to the door and pulls out his umbrella.

I can tell he is going to hit me, us, I don't know. I don't know how he got out of his room. He is hooked up to multiple machines, feeding him morphling. It makes him insane. My hand sneaks up, inching up the door handle, trying to make sure he doesn't notice me. I make it there and twist the door handle, as he still rambles on about my death. He's now murmuring about my skull being smashed in.

The door unlocks and I pull it open. My sisters tumble onto the porch and I jump out with them. I grab the door handle and tug it closed, locking it with the key in my back pocket. I hear the sound of the umbrella slapping hard against the door. I crouch down to the ground, take both of my sisters' hand, and pull them up. I try to make sure that they can't tell my fear, but I'm pretty sure that they could hear my heart beating.

"C'mon. Let's go," I say and we walk off the porch and down the sidewalk. I can still hear the beating of the umbrella against the door. He won't be getting out anytime soon; I've made sure of that. I let them walk in front of me. They hold hands as they walk, trying to control their sobs. To everyone else, we are just a nice normal family. No one knows about the horrors inside the walls.

We first walk to my mom's office. I walk in, my sisters have fallen behind. I don't bother to check in with the assistant and I just walk right without even knocking. I'm only allowed to do this in case of emergency and I've been happy to never have to do this.

"Clove! I understand this is big news about going into the arena, but you must understand I'm at work! But really, I'm so proud of you! You're going to do great," she says, angry at first.

"Mom, that isn't it." I say into her shoulder because I'm wrapped in her hug. She leans back and puts her hands on my shoulders, a confused look.

"Dad's on a rampage. He tried to hit us but we got away," I tell her. I then proceed to tell her about the name calling and his physical condition. Her eyes grow wider with every sentence.

"We can't go back. I promise, everything will be fine. Why don't you go to the grocery store, pick up dinner, and go find somewhere to spend a night? I'll find you somewhere after I finish up and call the peacekeepers," she says. She crosses behind her desk and pulls some money out of her briefcase. She gives my sisters a warm smile and a hug. I take them outside the office and head to the grocery store.

I go to the back and pull out three dishes of beans and rice and three bottles of water. I pay and we leave. I stay outside the store for a minute because I'm really not sure where we should go. My first thought would be to Kayla's house, but I don't think they could take us in for the night, or maybe longer. She has lots of brothers and sisters and her house is already really noisy and cramped. We don't really know anyone else in town, but I can't stay here forever. I start walking.

My feet make my decision for me, leading me the same path I walk every day. I find myself at the back door of the training center. I decide that it would be good for us to stay here. There is lots of room and I don't think Dwayne would mind. Hopefully, he is still here. I push open the door and walk in the empty room. It's dark, so I turn on the light switch and then continue my way over to Dwayne's office.

His door is open just a crack, but I can see a stream of light pouring through. I knock and then let myself in so he doesn't freak out. No one is supposed to be here right now.

"Clove! What are you doing here?" He asks, shuffling some papers around on his desk. He puts the cap on his pen and puts it in the pen holder.

"Can my sister and my mom spend the night here? We won't touch anything," I ask him. He has a confused look.

"Um, yeah, sure. But, why?" He asks. I take a deep breath because I'm going to have to tell him the truth.

"My dad got off his morphing and started insulting me and going insane. We left before we were harmed," I explain to him. He nods, realizing the urgency of the situation.

"Oh, of course. You can stay in the dummy room, should provide some comfort. You know where it is," he tells me. I mouth a thank you to him and then we head off toward the room that is filled with dummies. It might seem creepy, but they don't have eyes, just bullesyes on their vital organs.

I walk over and remove the dummies from their bases that let them stand up straight. I lay them on the floor and then open up the grocery bag. I pass out our dinner and we eat in silence. This is not how I wanted to spend the night, the night that was supposed to be filled with happiness and concentration on the games.

After we are finished, mom comes in and talks to Dwayne for a moment. I think that they are talking about my entrance into the arena, but I also hear a few words exchanged about the family situation and why we are spending the night here.

"You should get some sleep, Clove. It's been a big day for you," she says. I drag one of the dummies over to the corner and try to get some sleep. My mom is telling my sisters a story about a princess and a frog.

I don't get a wink of sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning and find myself surprisingly well rested even though I only got maybe three hours of sleep. I don't know what time it is, so I get up and walk around to the back door and peek through the slants in the shade. It looks dark, with a crack of light shooting through the sky. I would guess it is around five in the morning. Back at home, I would be trying to grasp onto my last hour of sleep.

I decide that it would be pointless to try and get more sleep. I'm not quite sure what to do with myself now. I don't need to get dressed because I still have on my training jumpsuit. I can't shower or brush my teeth and the store isn't open yet so I can buy breakfast. No one else is awake and Dwayne's office door is locked.

I turn my head over to where my sisters and mom lay sleeping on dummies and just behind them are my knives. I guess I can squeeze in some practice before actual practice starts. I won't have to be annoyed with wanna-bes either. I tiptoe around my sleeping family and snatch the knives of the shelf. I make my way into the other room that is normally used for spear work. I don't spend much time in here because we are encouraged to stick with what we know. The odds are very likely that someone else in the Career pack can use a spear, bow and arrow, or sword. Sure, I took a couple lessons with them at the beginning until I found out my skill, but I'm not as good.

As the knives fly out my of my hand and straight into the heart of a dummy, I forget everything that has been at the back of my mind. All the worries about the arena, my dad, my family, Cato, all gone in an instant. It is wonderful.

It seems like only five minutes when I hear someone approaching. I ignore it for a while until I can get a look. I look over my shoulder for a moment to see Cato standing there. His arms are crossed and his head is tilted up into the air. Yep, this is the normal, confident Cato. I'm not scared of him, though.

"Pretty good, for a fifteen year old," he says. I guess we aren't even going to attempt to be friends, not even for the crowd. It could work in our favor or against it. I really don't care about what the crowd thinks of me because I can kill my way through the arena. I'm sure Enobaria will talk to me about it once I'm on the train.

"Oh, so you can do better?" I reply, not bothering to show any kind of emotion other than confidence.

"Way better. You would help me train against knife throwers. Too bad you are going in the arena," he says. That is confirmation that there will be no friendliness between us. This is going to be all work. I take a glance over his shoulder and see my sister rustling. I don't know if Cato knows they are here or why he is even here this early in the morning. He should be at home, taking care of his family, if he has one. I decide my best decision would be to get myself out and take my sisters to school. I'm not sure about where to go from there, but I'll figure it out, eventually.

"Oh, well. I would've loved to help you prepare to win, which would mean my death. And I'm not going to let that happen," I tell him as I grab my knives from their scattered positions around the dummy and walk out, tilting my head at the same angle as he does. He sticks his hand out against the other side of the doorway, blocking my exit.

"I would enjoy your time here. Oh, and tell Kayla that I'll see her next year," he whispers, just loud enough so that I can't even hear parts of what is he saying. But at the root, it means that Cato is an overconfident person and that Kayla isn't what I thought her to be. But, she's Kayla and I never expected an amazing friend in her. Besides, leaving her behind will be easy when I'm residing in victor's village. He opens up the doorway again and I walk out, my head still tilted.

I turn around again, making sure that he is gone or too focused on his work to care. Instead, he is staring at me, leaning against the doorway. I don't want to seem strange, so I smile and keep walking. I take another look and he is gone; good. I shake my sisters until they wake up, rubbing their eyes.

"Come on, time for school," I say. They stand up, clinging onto me. I don't think they had a good night's sleep. I walk them over to the door and open it for them.

"You know the way to school from here, right? Here's some money. Pick up breakfast on your way," I tell them, handing them some money. Mom laid some out with a note on her dummy. They nod and I send them off, closing the door after them. They'll be safe. I turn to the rack of knives and pull mine off. Time for work.


	8. Chapter 8

6 months later:

Training has officially taken over my life. I wake up at 6 in the morning and train until 10 at night. I have even been given special food that will make me stronger: chicken, eggs, pasta. This special diet is sure to bulk me up in preparation for the arena, where it is uncertain if I will get food again.

Training has also gone full circle. Instead of just weaponry, I have been taught how to survive in the forest, desert, or tundra. I know how to read body language, hear whispers, and make people scared of me. All of it is a package that comes with winning. All of this training has also taught me more about Cato. Unlike all the rumors, he isn't just an evil killing machine. He knows a lot about survival but I can tell that when he gets angry, nothing makes sense to him. He acts. I make a note to never get in his way when he is like that.

I've also been preparing a way to kill him. It seems like finishing him off quickly would be best, maybe in his sleep or while he is having a tantrum. He is obviously amazing with his sword, a close distance weapon. I could also get him from far away, but that would mean leaving the Career pack. I'm not quite sure how to kill him, but I know I will. I'm stronger than him, much stronger.

As for the family, father has been put in a mental institution. I'm allowed to visit him, as are my mother and sisters, but we never have. It just isn't in my schedule, I say. Or maybe it is because I'm scared of what lies behind those bars; a stranger that has the label of father stuck on him.

We got the information forwarded from District 1 about their tributes. It isn't much, just a photo and their basic info that can be found on their DIP, but it gives us an insight into who we'll be working with and eventually killing. They also get ours. I don't think we get anything from 4, probably because Finnick doesn't train his tributes to be Careers.

When I'm handed the information of the girl named Glimmer, I immediately slap on a pretty, dumb label. From her picture, you can just tell that she is pretty and she knows it. There is also an emptiness in her eyes that tells me that she is practically living off the sponsors. She might be good with a weapon, but I wouldn't expect her to survive in the wild for more than two days. Easy target.

The boy looks the same way, but minces the pretty. He'll probably be tripping over his own feet. He doesn't look to be promising. I wonder why these two are going in. Marvel, the boy, might be good with a weapon. In fact, he has to be good with a weapon or he is just as good as someone from 12. Looks like Cato and I will be carrying the Careers this year.

The previous victors are also starting to bid on who will be our mentors. Since there are so many victors, they take bids on when they get to mentor depending on what they think they can do with us. If more than one wants to mentor us, then we get to pick. They have to convince us that they can take us to the next level. I'm hoping Enobaria wants to be my mentor. She's just as bloodthirsty as I am. I find us very compatible. However, I've heard rumors that Lyme wants to be my mentor, for reasons unknown. She doesn't seem like me at all and she normally only mentors the ones that no one wants. Her tributes normally make it into the top four though and I could push through to victor.

I'm almost sure that Brutus will be mentoring Cato because they are so alike. I haven't heard any other rumors. It feels good that rumors are swirling with my name in them because it means more attention. Attention means sponsors. Sponsors means getting out alive – the ultimate goal in life.

As reaping day gets closer and closer, I start getting more nervous but more confident at the same time. I try to spend a lot of time with my sisters, my mom, and Kayla in case in some miracle chance I don't get out alive. But my main focus right now is training, day and night. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter how much nerves I have. I know that I'm going to rock this arena.


	9. Chapter 9

It's reaping day – finally. I wake up in the morning, as late as possible, because it will be the last night of sleep at home before the games start. I put on my specially designed outfit after I clean myself and brush my hair. It all starts as soon as I walk on that stage.

My outfit consists of a white shirt, purple jacket, and black jeggings. It is perfect because purple is so expensive that no one in 12 could wear anything of that expense. My little sisters come running in the room and attach themselves to me. I kneel down to their height.

"We don't want you to go!" They plead. I give them a big hug and then look back at them.

"I will come back. I promise that next year, I will still be here, getting ready for my first session as a mentor. Promise," I tell them, grabbing their hands.

"Now, go get dressed. It's almost time." I send them off to their room. I just have a few moments to myself before it is time for breakfast. I sit on the bed and go over my will one more time. I wrote one just in case I don't make it out. My knives aren't going to fall into the wrong hands. I walk through the room one more time, touching everything, opening every drawer. I take the maps out and glance over them one more time. I press my lips to the faded, worn out pages and toss them in the fire. I won't need them anymore and I don't want anyone finding them when my room is cleaned out so we can move.

My nerves are building up and I can feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. I look back at the clock. Time for breakfast.

I head down the hallway and take a seat at the table where the platters of food have been put. My plate has already been prepared with two hard boiled eggs, goetta, and apple butter, all my favorites. I start eating, filling up with two portions. I realize I'm not going to be eating at this table for a while.

After breakfast is done, mother doesn't even wash the dishes like normal. I think she might be even more nervous than I am. It is time to leave because the reapings for district 2 are earlier than most. Ours is the second to air.

We walk into the town square and I line up to get IDed while my sisters and my mother go find a spot in the crowd, but not before wishing a good luck. I see Kayla a few people behind me. When I get to the front, I stick my pointer finger out at the peacekeeper. He draws some blood with his needle and then presses my finger down on the scanner. I see my name pop up, along with my height, picture, district, and occupation, which is about to change from student to tribute. Then, I head off to the roped section in front of the podium. I stand with the rest of the sixteen year olds. Unlike other districts, none of them look nervous. They all know they aren't going in, unless somebody stupidly tries to volunteer before I do or I don't volunteer.

It doesn't take long for everyone else to file in. It is amazingly silent with some hushed whispers scattered throughout. The mayor is already on stage, but our escort, Lacey Armor, has yet to come on the stage. Lyme and Brutus are sitting on the stage too, meaning that those two are going to be our mentors. I am upset that Enobaria isn't mine. In less than five minutes, Lacey comes on stage, looking as ridiculous as ever. Her blonde hair has been streaked with purple and her suit is neon pink. Her shoes are super tall purple high heels. I don't know what she did to her eyes, but her eyelashes are some funny shape and her lipstick has been applied heavily.

Everyone quiets themselves when she walks on stage. She starts off introducing the video that talks about the origin of the Hunger Games and Panem. I'm getting more and more nervous as the video goes on. It isn't too late to back out. I could let some untrained girl go in the arena and try again next year.

By the time the video is over, I've almost fully convinced myself that I'm not going to go through with this. I stand comfortably, without worry, as Lacey goes over to the bowl filled with girls names, not as many as the other districts who have to put in tesserae. Her hand shoves in the ball, rolls around for a little bit, until she settles on one. Then, she pulls it out and walks back over to microphone. This poor girl will be going in. I would almost feel sad. Lacey dramatically cuts the tape open with her nail and then reads the name.

All of a sudden, I find myself running towards the break in between the boys and girls sections. I surprise myself when I shout,

"I volunteer as tribute!"


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I guess it's too late to turn back now. I keep walking and some peacekeepers have formed a box around me, prohibiting my escape. I'm marched up the stairs and I stand next to Lacey, who is all smiles. I remember to already be confident so I tilt my head a little higher.

"Hello, darling! What's your name?" She asks, handing the microphone to me.

"Clove Potter," I respond, putting a little tone in my voice to make it sound like everyone should know my name.

"Now for the boys." She walks over to the bowl filled with boy's names and puts her hand in. I already know who is coming, so I don't even pay attention when she calls the name of someone.

"I volunteer!" shouts Cato. He runs up the steps and stands next to Lacey.

"And what is your name?" She asks, adjusting the microphone so it is in front of him.

"Cato Marais." He says, simply. He as the same expression as I hope I do, cocky and ready to win.

"Wonderful! Now, shake hands," she instructs us. We turn to each other and shake hands. It's the first time I've actually touched him. He is strong.

We are escorted off stage by some peacekeepers. I am taken to a small room somewhere within the government building. I take a seat on the couch and wait for my visiting time to begin. First, my family, minus my dad, comes through the door. They aren't crying too much.

I get up and give each of them a huge, long hug.

"We don't want you to go!" My sisters cry. I kneel down to their height. I feel bad for a moment again when I look at them. I didn't have to go. I could've stayed. That other girl could've been in my position. But, I'm doing them a favor. This is what I was meant to do, to kill, to survive, to bring glory.

"I will be back. I promise. And just remember, even if I don't, do what you think you should, what feels right," I tell them. I stand up and walk a few steps over to my mom.

"Let them." I tell her. Then, the peacekeeper comes in and tells them that it is time to go. I give them each one last hug and then sit back down on the couch. Kayla comes in the room next and sits next to me on the couch.

"You're going to win. Don't doubt that for a second," she tells me. I laugh.

"Here, I brought something for you." She reaches into the pocket of her pants and hands me a small pink box tied with a white ribbon. I open it up to find a wood bracelet that is the same color as my knives. It even has the same texture as the handle.

"Thank you so much." I give her a hug.

"Win it, bestie!" She shouts as she walks out through the door being held open by the peacekeepers.

Another girl walks in. I don't know her. She isn't from school or the training arena. She looks very young, maybe 12. She has brown hair that hangs in front of her face and she looks skinny in her dress. Her arms have no muscle on them. She must be from the poor side of 2. She walks over with her head down. She looks up at me and pushes her hair out of her face.

"I'm the last one. My name is Maria. You probably don't know me, but my name was called before you volunteered. I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have made it a second in the arena," she quietly says. I'm not sure what to say next.

"Um… well, you're welcome." I feel very uncomfortable right now. No one has ever thanked me for something this huge before. It feels like a huge weight on my shoulders to win, now more than ever.

I have to win for my sisters and my mom. For Kayla. To prove my Dad wrong. For Maria. For District 2. For myself. It is so much more now.

"I should go now." She turns to leave, but I run after her. I reach into my pocket and pull out some money that I earned. My family doesn't need it, we have enough.

"Here." I press the coins into her hand. She stares at them, confused.

"Thanks," she stammers.

"No problem."

After she leaves, I sit in the quiet for a while, collecting my thoughts before it is time to leave. Cato's last person must have taken longer than mine. Then, the Peacekeepers open the door and motion for me to walk out. I follow them out the back door of the government building and around to the train station. I take one long look at home and then board the tribute train. Cato enters behind me.

The train starts with a lurch forward as we make our way to the Capitol.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, I have my first session with my mentor, Lyme. I don't know Lyme well enough. I've seen her games, as I've studied them over and over again. I've seen every games and took notes and applied myself. Careers have to be as smart as they are lethal. Anyway, Lyme won in the 46th Hunger Games and she is very tall and muscular. Her main weapon was a sword. I knew that ever since I saw her at the market. I can tell everyone's weapon of choice or if they haven't a clue what they are doing.

"I assume you aren't going to need me too much. You probably already have a plan and personality, so I'm not going to fight with you. But, if you have any questions, I'm here," she offers me. We are in the main car all by ourselves and she is sitting across from me.

"Okay. Do you have any guesses on what is going to happen this year?" I ask her.

"Well, it's the year before a quarter quell. You are probably going to have an average arena because they save the fancy ones for the Quarter Quells. They also aren't going to have as many tricks, because they want to pull out of those next year. Other than those guesses, I can't help you," she tells me. It makes a lot of sense and I wonder if that is why they urged me into the arena this year. It will bring some spice to a normally boring Games. I need to be remembered.

Then it's time for dinner. I notice all the desserts have been taken away; I guess so that we will stay lean. That doesn't mean they aren't here though.

All the options are amazing. Platters lay in front of us and when something is gone, more immediately takes its place. I don't want to seem like a pig, but that would probably be impossible considering Cato's appetite. Cato is big, and I mark him as a threat. I'll need him for a while though.

After dinner, I go hang out in my room and watch the only thing on television, recaps of past Hunger Games, the arenas, and their victors. After the recap of the 13th Hunger Games is over, I open the door and sneak back into the kitchen. I'm going to find some sweet substance if it is the last thing I do. I'll burn it all off in the arena anyway. Plus, they are holding me back of the benefits of being on this train. Or so I tell myself. Maybe I just don't want to be trapped in my room.

When I walk into the main car, I see the back of Cato's head. It's too late to turn around because he has probably heard the door open. He gets up out of his chair and walks over to a set of cabinets. He opens one and offers me a plate of brownies. I take them and then go to sit over on the windowsill. He walks over and stands in front of me, giving me a look I'm sure all the girls would fall over him with.

"You can make that face forever but I'm still not going to move," I tell him. I see he has refilled his plate.

"I didn't say you had too," he replies. He's quick. Giving in, I tuck my feet under me and he takes a seat next to me on the bench.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"So I assume we'll be allies? Unless you don't want to," I ask. He nods.

"What do you think tomorrow is going to be like?" He asks this time.

"Busy. We'll probably be something really cool though, so we don't have to worry about looking like dorks in front of the entire population," I tell him. He nods.

"But, all the girls love you at home so you'll do fine." I assure him. He smiles and looks at me.

"Does that include you?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"No way. You can take offense to that if you want too," I respond. Actually, thinking about it, how did he even manage to sit next to me?

"Well, I'm going to go now. Maybe get some sleep before tomorrow." He gets up off the bench and puts his plate away. Then, he turns back around, quickly walks back toward me, and kisses me right on the mouth. It's quick and he turns away right after. I get up, placing my plate on the bench, and running after him. I kiss him this time and he wraps his arms around my waist.

When I pull back, we just stare at each other wondering what we have just done. Without saying a word, he leaves and I return back to the bench, spending the rest of the night watching the land zip by.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I wake up earlier than we are supposed to and walk over to Cato's room. I knock lightly, not wanting to wake him up if he is still asleep. He opens the door quickly though, as if he was expecting someone.

"We need to talk," we both say at the same time. I look down and he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his room, an exact copy of mine.

"What is this?" I ask him. He drops my wrist and we just stand there. I never expected this to be what the games was like. I wondered if this is what happened to everyone.

"I don't know. It's up to you," he tells me. I feel more uncomfortable than I've ever been.

"We just need to focus. I don't think either of us have time to get in a relationship. Plus, if anything gets out, it could totally change the way this happens. I don't want to win because of you. I want to win because of me," I explain to him. He just nods.

"Well, if that's what you want. I'm always open," he offers me.

"I better get back before they actually wake us up. Oh, and this changes nothing right? Just forget about it," I tell him, turning the door knob.

"Yeah. See you." I leave, pulling the door shut behind me. I don't want to turn around and see what I've just turned down. I look down both sides of the hallway and dart across to my room. I open the closet to find an outfit picked out for me. I check the tags and it is exactly my size and from one of the top designers in the Capitol. I tug on the skinny jeans, animal print top, and the cream colored oversize sweater. I decide to still wear my ballet flats from home. They are brown with little bows on them.

"Wake up! It's a big day!" I hear Tabia shout from outside my door. I wait a couple of minutes and then head to dinner. I've tried to clear my mind and it seems that it didn't take long for Cato to clear his. Or, maybe he is just a good actor. We will be the first train to pull in, so we had to both wake up earlier and eat faster. I pile some eggs, sausage, and a muffin onto my plate. Breakfast conversation is nonexistent. We all know the plan back and forth and I can say it in my sleep.

I'm excited to see our costume for the tribute parade. District 2 gets the best designers and costumes, so I know we'll look the best. The television is turned onto the reapings in the connected room. When I finish breakfast, I climb over the back of the couch, sitting by Tabia, who looks disgusted that I just put my feet over the couch.

I make some mental notes. The boy from 11, Thresh, is huge. It would be nice to have him on our side, plus people from 11 are already trained with swords, even if they don't know it. That is also a threat if we don't bring him over. It shocks me when 12 volunteers. Who does that? That girl must have a pretty terrible life to willingly enter an arena where a trained killer like me will rule.

I look pretty good, if I do say so myself. Other than that, no big notes. The girl from 5 has a fox shaped face and I can tell she is already scheming. She might be interesting. The 12 year old from 11 has no chance. I like easy targets. They make my job easier.

"We're here!" Someone shouts, I think Lyme. I run over to the window, eager to give the people their first impression. I try to keep my face stone cold, but a wave or two slips out. I think people liked me more when I waved, so I keep waving, but make a mental note to never do that again. During the tribute parade, I will be strong like expected. I will be what they want me too.

We are told that someone will get everything from home from our rooms and we head out of the train station. I notice that all of the Capitol people have even more colors and makeup designs than Tabia. One girl has the longest eyelashes I've ever seen and they are orange.

But, I don't feel scared at all. I feel excited. I feel alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Today is the day that we will go on the tribute parade. I know my costume is going to be amazing because we have the best stylists. I found out that we would be gladiators, whom of course I know all about, and I think that is a wonderful idea.

The costume is really heavy though, but I can handle it. It is gold, real gold, with a headpiece and wrap up sandals. I like it because both of our costumes are fitted to show off our best features. Before we left District 2, we had to get our measurements taken so they could start designing the outfits. This way, they wouldn't be too baggy or short.

We are in the stables before it is time to go out. My prep team, who I guess are pretty nice, is fixing my makeup. I see Cato out of the corner of my eye, making intimidating faces at Katniss. We already decided to get her out first. We've also made plans to have Thresh join us. We could use him. He is pretty big and I'm sure he would love to join such a skilled group. He sure would last longer with us, until, well, his services weren't required anymore.

My stylists help me up onto the cart and then attach the horses to the front of it. Cato steps on a little bit later. I avoid eye contact. I hear them introducing the tribute parade and then I see Glimmer and Marvel lurch forward into the street. We follow shortly after.

I keep my head tilted high, giving out a few nods and even fewer waves. I'm strong, not girly. Towards the end, I stick my hand up, giving one final wave before we pull in before President Snow. The crowd loves us and several flowers are being thrown my way.

On the monitor above, I can see the other tributes filling in behind us. Nobody's costume is as good as ours. After 11 rolls by, I look down at my nails. Cato, however, nudges me and I look up.

They're on fire!

Katniss and the boy are on fire! And worst of all, everyone loves it, even though Katniss has the stupidest possible face right now. And then, the stinger, they hold each other's hands and hold them high up in the air. So many flowers rain on them it looks like a garden.

How could they do that? Just stealing everything I've worked so hard for. I swear I will be the one to kill her. And I will do it happily.

When they park, President Snow gets up and delivers some speech that I'm too infuriated to hear and the crowd is too excited to hear. I'm sure that is the same one as always though. I just pretend to listen, clenching my teeth the entire time.

I'm sure that my stylist will do a better job with my interview dress. He better. Katniss is not going to steal my spotlight again. I'll make sure to take that away from her when I kill her.

The carts move back into a garage on the opposite side of the street and we get off. I go to my dressing room to take off the heavy costume and put on something nicer. By nicer, I mean jeans and a t-shirt. I head upstairs to the room with some other girls in the elevator. Luckily, Katniss isn't here. If she was, she might be dead before she even makes it into the arena. I think that they are from 7, 9, and 11. The girl from 11 is even smaller in person. I'll assign her death to Marvel. It will make him feel important, killing someone.

I get upstairs, the first one off the elevator, still fuming. I make my way down the hallway, not exactly sure where I'm going, my fists clenched. A door opens up on my left that I don't know what it leads to, and a hand clamps around my wrist, pulling me in. Judging on the size of the hand and the situation, it's Cato.

Yep, it's Cato.

"What?" I say, annoyed, wrestling my wrist out of his grasp.

"I need to know one thing. Why?" He asks, leaning against the wall of what appears to be an Avox closet.

"Why what?" I respond, even though I know exactly what he is talking about. I haven't bothered to look up from my wrist.

Silence. I look up, but this time he is looking down.

"I want too, but with the games… I just can't take any chances," I explain. My heart seems to crack in half. The games are being pushed out of my mind by what is happening now. I might not be alone anymore. I can't leave that. More silence follows.

"But, maybe, this could be fun. We only have a little while, so what the hell?" I say my voice quieter than normal. I rub my hand down his arm, linking my fingers with his. He lifts his head up, staring directly at me.

"Besides, I really do like you, a lot," I promise.

"Really?" He asks, questioning me.

"Believe me, if I was lying, you wouldn't question it." And with that, I kiss him. We break away for a short moment.

"Good," is all he says, but I know that it means much more. He kisses my nose before moving back down to my lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and I tangle my fingers through his hair.

We stay in that closet the entire night. We just talk, briefly about home because it hurts, but not about the games either. For the first time, I don't want to go in the arena. That's when it ends. When we don't talk, we kiss. It seems to get both our feelings out; anger, happiness, relief, worry, more anger.

I fall asleep resting my head against his shoulder. That night, I have dreams about killing Katniss and Cato being there the entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

Today is the first day of training and for me, an opportunity to regain my spot as the most feared tribute. I get up earlier than normal and get myself ready before heading down to breakfast. I make sure to eat lots of grains, so I grab a muffin and a few strips of bacon. Cato and Lyme come in next and Brutus comes in after.

After breakfast, Cato and I get in the elevator. We don't have to push any buttons because the elevator just automatically takes us straight to the training center. Cato and I don't talk on the way down and I'm kind of relieved. This is my time and I do not want any distractions. When we get in, we are directed to our spots around the middle of a stage, marked by a red dot on the ground with the number two. I stand next to Cato and watch the rest of the tributes file in. I watch each of them and make note of all of their gestures, facial expressions, and where they look.

From this, I find that many of them are just as scared. Glimmer is seriously already annoying me and I haven't even spoken to her. She is doing this really weird thing with her eyebrow, ugh. I look up at Cato and find his gaze directed at Katniss. She doesn't really know what to do so she just blinks like she is trying to make him disappear, making this situation disappear. But it won't. We are here and ready. I make a few other notes about the boy from 4, Paul, the girl from 5 with the Foxface, and the girl from 11, Rue.

Atala goes through the rules of the training center. She says not to avoid the survival skills, no fighting, and the high number of us that will die by natural causes. I've already made sure that I know all of the survival skills, so I will ignore them. My job today will be striking fear into the souls of every one of these tributes while impressing the gamemakers. Yep, that sounds like me.

She lets us break up and we immediately walk to the other side of the circle, gathering with Glimmer and Marvel from 1 and Paul and Kalani from 4. Planning time.

"Hi. I already know you, you already know me, so let's cut to the chase. Today's goal is doing what you know, not what you think you know. Make sure that if you aren't doing anything you are watching others. See what they fail at and what they don't. By lunch, I want a list of easy targets and who to watch for," Cato directs our group. After that, we all go to our separate stations. Glimmer to axes, Marvel to spears, Cato to swords, Paul to maces, and Kalani to the art of defense. Yes, it is an art. I head over to knives.

Up ahead, the girl from 7 is failing miserably. I don't even think she is holding the knife right. Gosh. While I'm waiting for this idiot to finish up, I look around. I see Thresh, who is huge, and he seems to be doing pretty well with a sword. He is also quite muscular, so we could use him for many other things, depending on the situation. He could also be an easy kill because he is from an outlying district and is clueless with strategy. That is a given. I mark him as someone I want to join the Careers and step up in the line.

The gamemaker in charge of working at the station hands me a set of knives.

"Okay, so hold the knife…" He begins, using hand motions.

"I got this," I tell him. He reluctantly hands over the knives, a perfect set of three. I feel them in my hands for a moment, getting used to the handle, the blade, and the dimensions. These will be the ones used in the arena as well, so I get used to them. Then, I get ready, nodding at the gamemaker. He presses the button and the dummies light up in the order of which you are supposed to hit them.

The first one is the right and I send one flying into its heart. The one on the left lights up immediately with no reaction time. The one in the middle lights up and I send that one over my shoulder with a spin, my favorite way when throwing them forward. Everyone lands in the heart. I turn around, people staring at me gaping, and walk off the platform with my head tilted upwards.

I find Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel around the spears, watching Peeta fall of the twisting ladder.

"Easy kill," Cato tells us and we all laugh amongst ourselves. Maybe this outlying district fad will end quicker than we thought. Katniss goes over and says something to him, while we crack some more jokes about Peeta. We watch him walk over to the huge rack of weights. I look at Cato, my expression reading something like _What is this idiot about to entertain us with now?_ He picks one up easily and throws it into a rack of spears. Maybe he wasn't such an easy target.

We break for lunch and the Careers all naturally sit together. Everyone else spreads out, some actually eating with their district partners.

"Anyone got anything exciting to start with?" Cato offers the table to us first.

"Anyone else watch Katniss?" I ask. They all shake their heads. Like average careers, we focus way too much on ourselves. I managed to pretty much stalk her most of the time though.

"You know how mentors from outlying districts tell their tributes to stay away from whatever they might actually possess some skills in?" I begin. Everyone slowly nods.

"If you watched Katniss, you would've seen that she avoided one station like the plague. And that was the archery. Looks like we got ourselves an archer here. Not the best weapon because it is only long distance so we should kill her up close. Once we get her cornered, it will be an easy kill because she isn't that huge and arrows can't do anything then. But, we have another problem. None of us do archery," I finish. Everyone seems to understand know.

"Okay then we are going to need one of you to switch. Glimmer, it should probably be you. Axes aren't going to be in the arena most likely because of last year's woodland theme. They like to mix it up in the Capitol. So, after lunch, you need to have a three hour cramming period about archery. Make Katniss fear you. Other than that do we have anything else?" He offers again. Glimmer looks a little saddened by her weapon being taken away from her. But, she wants to win and will do anything for it. I know her type.

"I think we should invite Thresh to join the Careers," Marvel offers. I glance over at him. His back is to us and he is sitting by Rue, but they aren't talking. Cato just nods and that ends the conversation. We clear our plates first and then head to the area just outside the cafeteria where we are supposed to chill until we are allowed back into the training center. I walk over to Cato and pull him aside.

"What?"

"Who do you think your number one biggest threat is? Because I think we need to have another look at Peeta." I tell him.

"Why?"

"He may not be the biggest but he is the best guy at mind games ever. That'll sting us."

"So? What are we going to do about it?"

"Beat him at his own game, like we always do. Now let's get back to the training center, it just opened." He quickly squeezes my hand, drops it, and we run into the training arena. My goal for the rest of the day is to watch Peeta. I'm not sure about him, but I do know one thing. He is up to something.


	15. Chapter 15

We head back into the training center and are the first ones there. I assume the others are taking up all the time with eating because they haven't seen so much food before. I've been on a special diet, so I'm used to this type of food.

Some people think that in District 2, everyone is rich and happy, like a little mini Capitol. But really, we do have a section of poverty and some people take out tesserae. But, it doesn't mean anything. We have trained volunteers to win for us, bringing us all the glory and honor. So, I guess if people think we're a mini Capitol, then fine. Maybe if they had more victors, they could be one too. Plus, we are having serious issues with tracker jackers this year, way more than 12.

I get back to work at the knife station, this time with no one else around me. After a while though, the gamemaker says I've had enough practice and tells me to find something else to do. I walk across the center to Glimmer, who is working with a bow and arrow.

"I think you're holding it backwards," I tell her. I lean up against a pole running from the ceiling to the floor. She turns it around, rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you," I defend myself. She shoots the arrow and it hits at the very edge of the bullseye.

"Yeah, well maybe you should try," she says, holding the bow down.

"Fine," I say. I walk over and grab the bow from her. I take a quick glance around. No gamemakers and no other tributes to see me fail, if I fail.

"I'm going to laugh when you don't even hit the target," she teases me from where I used to stand. I just roll my eyes. I try to imagine what I've seen the archers down in the training center back home. I pull back; squint so I can get a clear view of the target, aim, and release. It lands a little bit farther in than where she hit. I look back over at her with a pleased expression.

I don't say anything to her as I hand her the bow back. I decide that I've waited long enough to do the knife throwing again, so I head back over there. Halfway through the center, I turn back around.

"Have fun!" I shout. Then, I run back across. The Gamemaker turns me down again, telling me I have to wait until tomorrow. I spend the rest of the day trying out some obstacle courses, harassing Glimmer about her terrible archery skills, and sizing up the competition. It is nearing towards the end of the day. I take a quick glance around the center. Cato is at the knife throwing station. I know he can do other stuff besides a sword, so he must be trying to show how well rounded he is. Plus, I might be able to plead for more time while watching him.

When I walk over, Cato sets down the knifes on the table and comes to me first.

"How's Glimmer? I saw you talking to her earlier," he asks. He brushes my hand, so quickly I'm sure no one noticed, but long enough to know it wasn't an accident.

"She's getting used to it. But, let's just hope that she is better with her mouth than with her new weapon," I explain to him. He nods. Awkward silence.

"Why don't you show me all your knife tricks?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Okay. But, don't get all upset when I do something cooler."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I say in a monotone voice. I follow him over back to the station. He looks over at the table, but his knifes are gone. The boy from District 6 is walking away from the station, or maybe the berry station next to us. Cato doesn't seem to process that though. The next thing I know, he is storming across, hands clenched to his sides in fists, smoke practically fuming out of his ears.

"Hey, did you take my knife? I know you did! Give it back! Where's my knife?" He shouts, continuing on, adding in the occasionally obscenity. Some gamemakers come over, pulling them apart. I'm sure the boy would've been dead if not for them. Glimmer and Marvel come rushing over and I do too.

"It's fine," Glimmer tells him.

"Yeah," Marvel backs Glimmer up.

"Looks like I got a new person on my death list. No one gets him before me, got it?" He says with clenched teeth. We all just nod. After that, we break up for the short time we have left in here for today.

**Yay new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who read my story called Life and Story of Finnick Odair, this will be new for you but for those who don't I just wanted to let you know about a new project I'm doing for you guys. This announcement may seem kind of early but I really want to get to work on it and give you guys time to vote! So, I'm going to be doing a Christmas miniseries. It will be around 4-5 chapters all published around November/December as like my gift to all of my wonderful readers. This is going to be a separate mini-series, not necessarily Christmas related. I've came up with four different ideas, and you will vote! This is also a poll on my author page, but you can just leave it in your review if you want. You can pick from:**

**The Life and Story of Delly (her childhood with Peeta, reaction to his reaping, Mockingjay, post Mockingjay)**

**A rewriting of the first five chapters of Life and Story of Johanna (this was my first Fanfiction POV, so I'll just rewrite them and update to the original story, but keep the original first five up)**

**Post-Mockingjay Christmas series (with Finnick though! This will just be what their Christmas is like)**

**A Guide To Being a Gamemaker (like a manual/training guide for new gamemakers from either Plutarch/Seneca)**

**So, let me know! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Once we get back to the apartment, I try to head to my room. That doesn't work very well because it is quiet there. If I cannot stand one thing, it is quiet. I step out of my room and into the hallway, trying to figure out where to go. I hear the voices of Lacey and Enobaria in the main room and I hear the refrigerator door slam, a sign of Brutus. I see Cato's light on from underneath the door. I tiptoe over to the door and quietly knock. I don't have to wait long before he answers the door, ushering me in.

"Hey. How was training today?" He asks, kissing my forehead. I take a quick glance around his room, noticing it has the same layout as mine.

"Okay." I stop the conversation there. I don't really want to talk about training. I notice some papers on his nightstand and walk over to them, picking them up off the table.

"What are these?" I ask, looking through them. All of them look like mutts, each scarier than the other.

"Just some drawings I found in one of the drawers. I don't know what they are or how they got there. Maybe a past tribute?" He says, coming up behind me. I don't put them down though. Something looks familiar about the drawing of the shark, but with two large fangs in the middle that look to be dripping something, probably poison, and it is shooting out of the water like a dolphin. The next one does too, a snake tunneling through the ground with markings of a butterfly. But that wasn't the scary part; it had to be around six feet tall, the size of a person. The other one I don't know and the one after that either.

I put them back down on the table, but before I do, the light catches the paper. Something clicks in my head and suddenly I remember where these are from. These are drawings of mutts that have been in the 71st and 72nd arenas. The 73rd, last year's, was terribly boring because with four days everyone died of natural causes. We were told to prepare for easier natural conditions this year because of last year's mistake. They need to make it up, so we are also expecting more weapons at the Cornucopia. Wonderful for me.

"I think this one is this year's mutts," I tell Cato. I put the three others back down and hold just the one, a picture of a huge snarling dog.

"That doesn't look too bad," he says, taking it from my hand and taking a closer look.

"Are you kidding me? Mutts are terrible in any situation!" I exclaim, but not too loud. I don't want anyone to find us with these.

"Well, we could have the giant shark," Cato says. I sigh.

"Hey, let's just forget about these." Cato places all the pictures underneath his mattress. How couldn't he not want them? These could be the keys between us winning and losing. Studying these creatures and learning how best to kill them! Any advantage is the best advantage. That is why we train.

"I don't see why you aren't concerned. We are going in an arena to fight to our death in a couple of days! No matter what happens one of us will die. We have to prepare better than this, focus is our best attribute. Without that, we aren't really Careers, are we?" I grit my teeth, tears stinging my eyes.

I hate a lot of things; idiots, people that don't take me seriously, quiet, people that show me up, quiet, and optimists. The Hunger Games are not just my entire life's training, but a test. Our district has shown us to be emotionless, fearless. It takes everything you hate and puts them into about a couple months' time span. You have to deal with them or you die. You have to work with things you hate. But most of all, you can't show anyone what you are really thinking when pinned with no way of escape or running out of food. Emotions ruin people. But right now, I'm being ruined by emotion. I'm falling to myself, the worst way.

I compose myself, take a deep breath, and remember the way to counteract anger. Discouragement. _Maybe you aren't the victor. Maybe you're wrong and you aren't the best. Well, yeah I am, but I'll go with it for now. _Now, the way of dealing with others. He's content, so let's show him boredom.

"But, whatever. Just another day in the life." I say, fixing my shirt.

"See ya." I walk away from him before he has time to think of a response. I close the door myself and only then do I let myself smirk. I have to say, I turned that terrible situation into a wonderful one. Just another example of my manipulative skills that I'm very fond of. I don't feel bad about them for a minute. Plus, we're Careers. By tomorrow, it'll be back to rainbows, sunshine, and weaponry.

**Make sure to read and review! Plus, my poll is still going on for a few more days, so go vote! Also, it's Election Day in the US, so go vote for that too. **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, I wake up and feel both perfectly rested and perfectly fine with the events of last night just like expected. I get dressed in my training outfit and head out to breakfast. Cato is already there and shoots me a quick smile. Yep, we're fine. I grab a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal with raspberries in it and take it over to the table. Everyone else except Brutus is already at the table. Brutus is behind us considering what type of wine to drink with his breakfast. I'm not too worried about his drinking habits because he's not my mentor and he isn't overly intoxicated like Haymitch. Oh my gosh, Haymitch's appearance at the reaping this year? Hilarious. I have to bite the inside of my mouth to not start bursting with laughter right here.

After we finish breakfast, which goes by without conversation, Cato and I step into the elevator and take the quick ride down two floors to the training center.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Day 2; here we go," he replies. I take that as a yes.

We are the second ones to arrive but today we can get straight to work. No lecture about what to do here. We know now. Cato calls Glimmer and Marvel who are already here over and we wait for Kanani and Paul to arrive. They come right after the District 7 people.

"Today's plan is to show that we can do more than with our weapons. I'm talking strength, agility, strategy. Also, keep an eye out for some other recruitment. I want to tell them during lunch tomorrow." Cato explains this all and after we all break up. I decide to follow Glimmer around because that is another part of today. Show that we are together. Marvel and Kanani walk somewhere else and Cato heads with Paul to the Jacob's Ladder.

We both walk the same way, so that's a good sign. The Gaunlet, the huge glorious mountain that sits at the very back of the training center, but it so massive that everyone can see it. No one has attempted it yet. That is about to change.

"Okay, Glimmer, Clove, this is the gauntlet. Your goal will be to make your way all the way up and back without falling off. Some of my fellow gamemakers here will be swinging these foam bats at you, but be warned, they hurt. It also hurts if you fall. Ready?" The gamemakers preps us for the course, showing us the bats. We both nod and Glimmer steps onto the first level. I've been told to start when she is on the third rung. The buzzer starts and she starts jumping her way up. Some of the spaces have huge gaps, some have a large difference in height, and some have Gamemakers ready to whack you with their bat.

She leaps from the third rung to the fourth and I start. My buzzer, next to Glimmer's, starts and I start jumping. The next rung has a gamemaker next to it, so I prepare myself for the blow. I leap, feel a quick slap against my leg, but manage to catch myself. The next one has a huge height difference. I bend my knees and push upwards with all I have and manage to land once again, fine. Glimmer has already reached the end of the course and is heading back.

The next section is the hardest because there are more gamemakers and really weird differences in height, space, and width of the rung. I don't even think my feet would fit on one.

I jump off the super long one onto one really far away and then decide just to go for the rest. I don't even stop to think as I bounce onto rung after rung. I only get hit by a bat once, and because I'm going so fast, the small one doesn't bother me a bit.

I do the same on the way back and meet Glimmer, who has already finished and is standing at the bottom. I turn around to see my time. 1:41, it reads. Pretty good. Glimmer's reads 1:56, a little more than mine, but still pretty good.

"Where do you want to go next?" I ask her. We survey the center, trying to find something good to do.

"That," she says, pointing towards the rope course. Cato and Paul are the last in line and if we make it there before anyone else, we can meet up with them. We jog over and stand behind them. Paul goes first and Cato turns to me.

"That kid is driving me nuts." I don't think he is kidding because from what I've seen, he isn't the kind Cato gets along with that well.

"It's fine, just deal with it. After lunch, switch with Marvel," I propose and he turns around just to see Paul fall off.

"Smooth." Glimmer says from behind me, jokingly. I didn't think that I would like Glimmer that much, but when she isn't being her Capitol self she is actually quite tolerable. We both have the same feistiness. I can definitely see us dominating the arena together. I'm next. I climb up the ladder and pull my hand around the first rope, then the other. It feels so amazing up here and I don't have any problems as I pull myself from rope to rope. I leap off at the end.

Glimmer follows behind me, showing no signs of struggle. The lunch bell sounds as she leaps off and we all walk to lunch together. Today they are serving chicken with potatoes and corn. We take the head table, sitting in the same formation as yesterday, but the atmosphere is more opened.

"Any more suggestions?" Cato asks first.

"D7 girl," Marvel announces. I've seen her walking around, but I don't know why she is so great.

"And why?" Cato asks, not catching on either.

"Well, she seems pretty agile and quick. We need someone like that. It's either her or the 12 year old, which I'm sure we've already marked off." Everyone nods, but I don't think Cato is giving into that suggestion yet.

"I'm still all for Thresh. He was behind us at the Gauntlet and while he wasn't as good as us, he sure did really well. Plus, he's massive," I say. Glimmer nods.

"That all?" Cato asks. We all nod. Conversation then floats away from the games and we start talking about the wackiest Capitol people we've found. Marvel wins with someone who looks exactly like a cat.

**Double chapter! Okay, so I read some fanfiction where they said what songs they were listening to when they wrote it, and I kind of did that with Johanna. Not sure if this is going to be every chapter that I tell you this, but for this chapter it was Memories by David Guetta and Live While We're Young by One Direction. Review and thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning which also happens to be the last day of training I decide that it will be the best day ever. And so it will. I get up an hour early because I have some unfinished business to take care of. I throw on my training center outfit and a pullover sweater that appeared in my drawer. Then, I open the door, trying to figure who is awake. No lights are on except for the gleaming light pouring out of Cato's room. Perfect.

I speed tiptoe across the hallway and he opens the door right away, without me having to knock, which I think is weird like he was waiting for me. I just ignore that and step in as he closes the door gently behind me. Just because we're Careers doesn't mean we don't have courtesy.

"So how are you this morning, Clove?" He asks me. I've perched myself on the window bench and he stands in front of me.

"Perfect. And yourself?"

"Eh, I've only been up a couple minutes but so far decent," he replies. We both just wait in silence for the other to say something. I guess I'm going first.

"Sorry for whatever I did. It's just I really am just a big ball of emotions right now with the games coming up and all the work and you know…you." I start and he just nods. Great, more talking for me. This time, I don't feel like talking though so I let silence settle in. I hate it but I must resist.

"What?"

"What?"

"About me?"

"If you're trying to get a sappy lovey dovey answer out of me, just know that it will take a long time for that to ever happen." He laughs at that. His eyes move down my face and stop at my lips. I nod. Hopefully I'm not making anything up and he doesn't think I have spasms or anything.

Nope, I didn't make it up. His lips press to mine and his hand cups my face. It's sweet and not like the others, but better. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me up off the bench. His hands move down my arms and as we break away, we are holding hands. After that, I decide we are back on good terms and stand up to leave.

"I will see you at breakfast." I say heading out the door and into the dining room. The Avoxes are bringing out platters of food so I just take a seat on the couch and start channel flipping. After around 15 channels of telemarketing, I find something decent, an old game. I think it is the 12th and I don't remember the victor. This year it is set in a regular forest but fog has been covering the arena since the beginning and it doesn't seem to be clearing up. After that, it begins to introduce the 65th Hunger Games, which I remember is an abandoned zoo, but breakfast is ready so I turn it off.

I grab some food and eat. We head down to the training center and are the first ones to arrive like expected. We don't have to hear a talk or anything so we get right to work. In our time alone, we work on things that we aren't too impressive at like camouflage, plant matching, and making fires. This lasts for a while until people start coming at when we promptly start taking care of business, slicing dummies in half and running up and down the Gauntlet like it was our house that we knew backwards and forwards. I move up a place on the leader board on it too.

Glimmer and I normally stay near each other. I like her when she's not on camera. She isn't an idiot like you would think from interviews but is strong and ready for the fight. It just so happened it comes with a pretty face, which makes for sponsors. I've already decided on my position by myself which is almost exactly like I am; sarcasm meets sweetness. It's going to make for a wonderful time with Caesar.

At lunchtime, we decide it is time to make our move and find one more for the Career pack. We choose Thresh. He's sitting alone, like most of the other tributes do, so we decide that Glimmer would be the least intimidating of us all. She walks over and we all watch their conversation. He must not be a big fan of talking because other than chewing, he mouth moves maybe twice. She comes back pretty soon which is not a good sign.

"So?" Cato asks her. Glimmer shakes her head, her golden curls bouncing.

"He said no! I just don't understand that," she reveals. What? Why would he not want to be with our amazingness? I bet that he would take the advantage if we weren't careers.

"That makes no sense to me!" Marvel says and everyone else something to the same affect.

"Then, we will be a pack of six until we find someone in the arena. I want everyone to make him fear you today," Cato says as he takes a bite. We all eat in silence after that. Careers aren't a big fan of rejection.

I do exactly my goal during training. I make sure I'm in front of him in line or in sight each time. He seems to be taking the outer district approach and picking the survival skills over the weaponry, so I can't follow him everywhere. That would be a waste of time for us. We are called out early so we can get judged for our score. I don't have to wait long before I'm called in.

I grab a pack of knives from the rack and walk over to a long row of dummies. When I step onto the platform, the lights illuminate dummy after dummy and I hit them all straight in the heart. When I'm done, I turn around to find everyone quite pleased.

"Thank you," I say, nodding and make my way out. I head upstairs in the elevator alone and sit next to Cato on the couch as we have to wait for an hour for the scores to be revealed. It's a long hour.

**Please review! Also, the results of my Christmas series is the Christmas in Panem! The chapters will be posted on Mondays beginning December 3rd, but I might be able to post one this weekend. Next chapter of Clove will be the scores' reveal… Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Finally, the announcers come on to give us, and the world, our training scores. Glimmer gets a 9 and so does Marvel. Good for them but I hope I do better.

"For Cato of District 2, a ten!" Our apartment bursts into cheers because surely that will be the highest of the night. I pull him into a quick hug when everyone else has focused back on the television.

"For Clove of District 2…" The pause seems so long. I lean up towards the television ready to hear my fate. I want this so bad. Please.

"A 10!" and once again the apartment start cheering again. It feels so great to be at the top of all the other tributes. This will make my chances so much better. At this point, I'm so ready for the arena and I can taste victory. Call me conceited, but I don't care. This will happen. It will. It must.

The scores go down and down and the only person even close to us was Thresh with a 9. He and fire girl are really the only ones I fear. More Thresh, considering he is twice my size. Fire girl can only last long range. Get her cornered and she'll be dead in a second. That is if I give her the easy way out. The boy gets an 8.

"For Katniss of District 12…an 11!" My jaw drops open in astonishment. What did she do? An outlying district beat me? I don't even understand this. I grab a pillow off the couch and throw it all the television. It clicks off when it slams against the off button. Silently everyone disperses until only Cato and I remain fuming on the couch. I'm pretty sure he's about to rip the pillow in half and I don't try and stop him. I'm about ready to do so myself.

"What do you think she did?" Cato finally asks.

"I wish I knew," I respond, shaking my head.

"You wishing you were in the arena?" He asks. I nod, ready to kill. More specifically, ready to kill the fire girl.

"One thing is for sure. We need to get her out of the game and fast. The next time we have to shoot her down will be interviews." I say turning towards him.

"I hate her," we both say at the same time. Normally people would laugh when this happens, but that doesn't happen this time. I'm okay with her getting her little fifteen seconds of fame during the parade. Great, make people realize that district 12 is actually still around. But, getting a higher score than us? Doesn't she know what we've been through? I've heard a lot about what the other districts think of the careers, but I never imagined someone would have the guts to actually test that theory out. Who does she think she is? Obviously something special, considering she volunteered and ever since then has been going uphill ever since.

Anger, it is a scary feeling, mainly when you don't know what to do with it. Normally, we are told to take it out on something. But we are weaponless, foodless. Just each other.

His lips press hard against mine and I wrap my hands into his hair, pressing harder. We stay that way for a long time before breaking apart.

The anger has been calmed, pressed down for a while. But, it will emerge again. I know it and I would hate to be in my way when it happens.

**My new Christmas story called Panem, It's Cold Outside (it took me forever to come up with that by the way) is now up and three chapters have been published (Finnick and Annie, Glimmer and Marvel, and Rue). So, go read that if you want. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review! **


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, I'm not even a little bit scared that I'm going in the arena. Just excited. This is it, the big moment that even though I didn't want it at first, I'm dying for now. I go through my morning routine that promises me luck and then we start getting prepped.

When I board the plane, I already know about the little tracking device they put in you. I offer my arm out willingly and the machine doesn't hurt a bit. I look over at Cato on the other side of the aircraft. He is leaning forward, reading everyone's faces. I should be doing the same. Most people are nervous, some trying to breathe through it while others don't even care to take care of it. After I've finished staring everyone down, I just look straight ahead as we take off. Little time passes before we land.

I'm guarded by peacekeepers as we leave one by one and meet up with our stylist again. I don't talk to him as he dresses me in my coat and I get in the tube.

"Good luck," he says as a sad attempt at having a relationship with me. I turn around as the tube begins to slowly move. My first glimpse of the arena is filled with happiness. This is my favorite type of arena; a forest with good water supplies and different levels. It's really basic though which means we are probably going to either be up against something really weird that was gamemaker made or they expect our group to be interesting enough without the added arena stuff. I locate where I am; pretty far on the left, Glimmer on my right, and the boy from 8 on my left. The Cornucopia is stuffed full of things and I notice a pack of knives. I also see a bow with arrows. The clock is counting down in its monotone voice as I scan the rest of the tributes and get ready in my running position. Adrenaline courses through me as we reach single digits.

_4…3…2…1…0_

I take off running as fast as I can. I make it to the Cornucopia first, quite an achievement for me. I snatch up the first set of knives I can find and start throwing, almost without thought. My only goal is to kill as many people as I can during this bloodbath. Some smarter tributes dash off into the woods as soon as they get the change, but others come right where I want them. I see Peeta dash off out of the corner of my eye but Katniss stays around. I throw a knife over to the left, where it hits someone and Marvel steps over to finish him off for me. Then, I run back over to where Katniss is struggling with some boy whose back is to me for a pack. I throw a knife over and it hits him in the back, killing him immediately while splattering Katniss with blood. I pull another one out and throw it again. It lands in her pack thanks to her reflexes. She picks herself up and runs. I don't want to chase after her because in that time I could've killed three other people and I do. I make note of her direction for future reference. After everyone is either dead or running around in the forest, we head over to some tree to allow the bodies to be picked up.

"Good job everyone. This is going to make our time go by a lot faster here. When we get back, I need all the items in a big pile," Cato tells us all. A crack is heard from behind us and we turn around, weapons drawn. The boy from 3 emerges from the shadows and I look at Cato for permission to kill. He shakes his head, but we keep our weapons drawn just in case.

"What do you want?" Marvel asks him.

"I think that you should let me into your alliance. I could help keep your supplies from getting stolen. The bombs underneath the platforms can be triggered again to kill anyone that tries to come for them," he offers us, not stepping any closer.

"We can't promise that we aren't going to kill you," I say. He nods. He knows.

"Fine. Any foolishness and you are dead in a minute. Understand?" Cato tells me. He nods again. We lead him back up to the pile and tell him to start his work as we survey what we have. One of the fun things this year was night vision goggles, perfect for hunting tonight. We find plenty of weapons and food that should last the entire games. As night falls, we make plans to find people during dinner. Afterwards, we pack up our stuff and head out into the forest, following the path I told them I saw Katniss follow. It was agreed that she was our biggest threat. While Thresh may be huge and certainly a ruler of the bloodbath along with us, he doesn't have the interview angle that Katniss had. She is one half of the star crossed lovers. And right on time, we come upon the second half; Peeta.

"I got him," I tell everyone. I pin him to the ground, holding a knife to his throat. I don't want to kill him yet though. He could be of some use to us.

"You have two seconds to tell me why I should spare you. I better hear the right reasons," I snarl at him. Panic crosses his eyes but he is a talker and he knows what I want to hear.

"I can bring to you to Katniss. I'll be bait. Whatever you want," he offers. I let him up and Marvel makes sure that he doesn't have any weapons or food with him.

"Glimmer, you're in charge of him," Cato shouts to her.

"Don't even think about anything," she tells him, stepping on his foot. We continue off into the woods.

"What were you thinking?" Cato asks me.

"Peeta is weak; we can kill him easily when we're done. Katniss obviously likes him a little bit or she wouldn't have blushed. If we use him as bait, we can kill her and him at the same time. It's called priorities," I explain myself to him. He quickly snatches up my hand and gives it a squeeze. He knows that I was right, but he probably doesn't want to admit it. I get it, I hate failure too.

**And welcome to the Games! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review if you did! **


	21. Chapter 21

The anthem plays as we stop dead in our tracks to take another look at the ones we killed. None of us appear, which is normal, and then girl from 3, boy from 4, boy from 5, both from 6 and 7, boy from 9, both from 9, and girl from 10. We don't wait any longer because after that a light appears in the distance. First sign of an idiot.

We creep through the shadows, wanting to come up on her in a surprise. It will be better for us this way. Marvel steps on a branch though as we approach. Glimmer steps on his foot for me and deciding to go with it, we keep stepping on the branches from different locations around the tree where the girl with the fire is. She looks around worriedly, trying to find the cause but it's coming from everywhere. She keeps the fire burning and dozes off. We are still kind of far away, so we gather ourselves again. After some brief whispers, we decide we still want to kill her now. And so we do.

We run over, waking her up as she comes face to face with Cato in the front, holding his sword and all of us gathered around him in the back.

"Please! Please No!" She cries. We finish her off quickly with a long scream. Just because it was quick doesn't mean we cut out any of the pain.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" I shout and everyone else hoots with me. Glimmer checks the girl from the fire but we don't find anything.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," Cato tells us. We head the other way; I think we are going back to base.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," Marvel answers.

"Unless she isn't dead," Glimmer offers.

"She's dead. I struck her myself," Cato says as we stop underneath a tree.

"Then where's the cannon?" I counter.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," Glimmer agrees.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice!" Marvel agrees that someone should go.

"I said she's dead!" Cato shouts, getting angrier that we aren't trusting him. We all break out into mulitple voices.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" Peeta says, having stayed in the back the entire time seems different. I scoff. Are we really going to let him go by himself?

"Go on, then, Lover Boy. See for yourself," Cato tells him too.

"Go with him," I whisper to Glimmer, tugging her coat. She nods in response. Peeta starts his walk and Glimmer follows his tracks to make sure he doesn't get away. We carry on the conversation. I hear a shift in the tree, but ignore it for wind.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" Marvel asks us.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife," Cato tells him, taking the physical side to count first.

"Besides, he's our best chance of finding her," I say, telling Marvel the real reason I wanted him in the first place. We already have one me, don't need another one.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" Marvel asks me. I don't really think he wants to go there, but I just clench my teeth. I knew no one would get it.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke," I tell him again. I glare at him.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," Marvel switches the conversation, a good choice.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," Cato says, before we silence because Peeta returns with Glimmer behind him.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But she is now." Peeta tells us. Glimmer nods behind him as the cannon fires. "Ready to move on?"

We walk again back to base for real this time. When we get back, District 3 looks quite pleased with himself.

"Finished?" Cato asks.

"Yep. Just don't step there, there, there, or that general area," he tells us.

"Or you could just get it for us," Marvel suggests.

"I like that. That way you die if you made or make a mistake. Now, we are going to need some type of food this morning," Cato tells him. 3 runs off stepping between bombs in a careful position, pulls some food out, and brings it back to us without blowing himself up. I take it from him and pass it out to everyone.

"Good. Now just keep doing that."


	22. Chapter 22

"Cato, you awake?" I whisper over to Cato. It's night on our first day and Marvel, 3, and us are supposed to be asleep. Glimmer and Peeta are out on the other side of the Cornucopia keeping guard, like anyone would come attack us.

"Yeah," he whispers back and then nods his head over to the back of the Cornucopia. We've built a wall out of some boxes, which there isn't really a real purpose for. I crawl over there and meet Cato on the other side of the wall.

"I don't want to talk about the games, anything else, I don't care," I tell him. I'm certainly not homesick, that's not it. I just feel bad about the way our relationship went during training, which could've been a lot better. I need to get rid of this feeling I didn't live up to it when I die or get out of this arena. I'm going to kill it now.

"Well, then. Are we still a thing?" He responds. I try not to laugh at that.

"If you want to be," I answer him. He closes the space between us, cupping my face with his hands and pulling me into him. I deepen it and wrap my arms around his neck. We are meant to be together, I know this now. I was stupid for ignoring it. It's perfect now, almost as good as when a knife is in my hand ready to be thrown for the kill. Everything, the stars, destiny, whatever, has been trying to show me this but I've just ignored it. But I'm taking it now. We break apart after a while, but I'm not fulfilled yet. I don't know what to say, I know everything about him, indirectly, but still.

"I love you, Clove," he says first. I'm thankful that he filled the awkward silence but then it dawns on me what he just said. Can I say it back? I know what Kayla would think, jump on the opportunity, but I don't want to jump. I want to verify it. Can I? Yes, I really think so. Kayla told me that if you couldn't imagine living without the other dead, that's love.

"I love you too," I say, wholeheartedly. Who would've expected this to happen, to me, now of all times? Apparently, I don't have a heart, neither does Cato. Well, I just proved them all wrong.

"We should go back to the front," Cato says. I agree. I leave from behind the boxes and lean up against the wall so I can sleep. I hear Glimmer and Peeta come back, Cato and Marvel leave. I think I get a little bit of rest before I'm woken up by Marvel to take watch. I kick 3 in the foot, waking him up startled.

"C'mon." We leave the Cornucopia and take watch. It really is pointless.

"You can sleep if you want. Promise I won't kill you," I offer to 3. I really won't, I'm not kidding this time. He doesn't take my offer though. Oh well.

"Hey, what's your name, kid?" I ask him, trying again.

"Ian," he responds. For being sixteen, he sure is quiet and not very built yet. Maybe that's the way average 3 people look. They do spend all day staring into a computer. I do respect their brains though. They could be used for the worst things if they ever wanted to. I remember watching Beetee. He was one of the smartest people to ever play. Maybe if Ian was like that I wouldn't be letting him sleep.

The sun rises in the morning and we gather for a meeting as Ian runs off into the pile to grab us food.

"What's the plan?" I ask Cato, deciding to act like nothing happened. He's still our leader.

"I think it's about time we ask Peeta about fire girl," he suggests. We all turn to look at him as he steps out of the Cornucopia, holding onto the side. He rubs his eyes and then turns and looks at us. Ian comes up behind me and hands me a sack of something.

"Thanks," I say mindlessly, still looking at Peeta. We are about to get a lot of work done. Or most important, I get a lot of work done.

"Can I?" I ask Cato.

"Why can't we all?" He counters. He just needs a little bit of help sometimes on the mental side of the games.

"He'll be intimidated if we all ask him stuff," I explain myself. He nods.

"Sure, but take someone else with you in case he does something stupid."

"Glimmer?" I offer.

"Yeah, I'll help," she replies.

"Great. Cato and I can go hunting and 3, well, what do you want to do?" Marvel pulls the rest of the options out.

"You're asking him?" Cato says.

"Yeah, we'll let him pick. You can guard or you can go hunt." They all look at me since I just stuck up for him and then to Ian to see his decision.

"I'll hunt," he says quietly.

"Good, you're coming with us. After breakfast, you can pick your weapon," Marvel slaps him on the back, I think jokingly.

"Well, let's get on with it," Cato says as we head over to gather around Glimmer, who is ready with breakfast. Peeta moves in with us and we all sit quietly, anxiously preparing for the day.


	23. Chapter 23

We explain to Peeta what we are all doing which doesn't take long. Ian goes off to pick his weapon out of the stack and we lead Peeta over to the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"Now, you will directly answer every question we have for you. Don't try to get around it, either. Glimmer will make sure that you don't try to run or do anything stupid and I won't be far behind. Got it?" I clear with him as we sit down, except for Glimmer who keeps her bow on her arm leaning up against the edge of the Cornucopia. He nods and I hope he gets to be more verbal.

"First, what's Fire girl's real name?" I ask.

"Katniss."

"Okay, then. Did Katniss ever make any alliances in training, have a friendship, meet someone that she got along with?"

"No; she stayed alone the entire time. She really isn't that much of a people person." Glimmer scoffs behind him. If she wasn't a people person, she wouldn't have such high bets from the Capitol. They are probably rising by the minute, too. I accept his answer now, but I'll come back to it if I find more.

"Now, let's get onto what we all know this entire conversation is leading up to. Your interview. Her response was…" I say, letting him finish the end. It's more intimidating this way.

"Well, she was angry because she thought I lied but I think she calmed down after thinking about her advantages for it." This is a good answer because I just got two new valuable pieces of information. First, he wasn't lying, not at all. Second, she's smart enough to reap the advantages from it. If she does it the right way, we could have a major issue.

"So, what's it like at home?" He seems a little startled from the change of topic, looking up at Glimmer, who just nods, and then back to me.

"Well, I work in a bakery. I've got an older brother, Samuel. School's okay. I don't have too many friends. I would say I'm more of an observer there," he answers back.

"Katniss goes to school with you?"

"When she can."

"Same classes?"

"Mostly."

"Smart?"

"Average, I guess."

"Popular?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know it." I decide to close the school topic now after figuring that out. She has a lot of support from home which makes killing her even trickier.

"Okay, back to now. So, I'm not sure if you know this, but last night, while you were off finishing off that girl, we spotted signs of Katniss. We have a feeling we know exactly where she is and I'm sure we should be hearing a cannon any time now." I look up at Glimmer, who is slightly confused, but she won't act on it. He swallows deeply and gets a panicked look on his face.

"So, it's done?"

"Depends on how good we are. You watched the training scores, right?" He nods.

"Remember what I got?" He says my score easily back to me.

"I think you can answer that question yourself. Glimmer, you got anything?"

"Nope. I think it's about time for Cato and the others to be coming back. Got anything else you want to say, Peeta?" He shakes his head again. I've frightened that boy out of his mind. We stand up and walk around to the other side of the Cornucopia.

"Hey, didn't we have more apples than that?" Glimmer asks, pointing to a bag laying on top of one of the boxes.

"Cato probably took some in case they aren't coming back soon enough. It's fine," I answer. No one would steal from us. After a hour or so, during which I just talk with Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, and Ian emerge out of the woods.

"How'd you do?" I ask as they come back.

"Not too good. Ian figured out some berry we can eat. It seems like no one else has an alliance so far," Cato says, propping his canteen on the Cornucopia, but keeping hold on his spear. Ian opens up his backpack and dumps them out on top of a box.

"Eat it," Marvel says. These could be poison and we aren't going to let go that easily. Ian picks up a few and pops them in his mouth. We all wait anxiously to see what the red berries will do to him. Nothing, it seems for now. They could have a late effect though.

"Clove, you want to take a pack out tonight?" Cato asks, taking a drink from his canteen.

"Yeah. Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta, you're coming with me," I tell them. Everyone seems fine with that, so we start packing bags, picking out weapons, and sharpening knifes and arrowheads.

"Here, take this," I say, handing Peeta a dried beef strip and a net. I take a bite out of my beef strip and motion for him to do the same. After we have packed up, ready to go with a set of knives tucked safely inside my jacket, we head out into the forest.

**So sorry for the long time between updates! I promise I will get back on updating more often, for all my stories. Thanks for reading and make sure you review!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, we got her!" Cato runs up to us. Glimmer and I are in the middle of the pile digging out dinner. He looks down to watch his steps.

"Not really, Cato," Marvel follows up behind him. Everyone gathers around us as we pass out dinner.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pulling down some apples.

"Well, there was a fire storm and she was super close to us, but because of the fire we couldn't get to her," Marvel explains. Cato sighs as if wanting his victory to be bigger, if you could call it that.

"We'll get her later besides we have a location now and she was right in the middle of the storm, so I would say that she is injured," Cato says as he takes a bite of his apple.

"Good, we will head out after dinner," I say, stepping down from one of the boxes. We finish up dinner and then prep stuff for the night, including backpacks in case we have to sleep somewhere. We decide to leave Ian here because I think we can trust him now or at least moderately considering I doubt he would betray us.

We find her rather quickly based on what we got from Marvel's expert skills. She hears us though, which I guess is what you get from bringing such a large pack. We run over the rocks that cover a river, following her. She begins to climb up a tree as we arrive at the bottom. She gets all the way up by the time we stand at the bottom. We grin up at her.

"How's everything with you?" She asks, cheerfully. That's odd, and it throws me off balance for a moment.

"Well enough. Yourself?" Cato asks, back up.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She shouts back down. This girl is the most sarcastic person ever.

"Think I will," he says. I know immediately he is too large to climb that tree. I don't know if she's chosen it on purpose, but it was a pretty smart luck if that was it.

"Here, take this, Cato," Glimmer offers him her bow.

"No. I'll do better with my sword," he says, pushing it away. Cato climbs and Katniss climbs more. But, he breaks a branch early on and falls back down. Glimmer tries too, but doesn't let herself fall. She tries shooting, but after only a few weeks of practice, has terrible aim, especially going up high. She waves Glimmer's arrow above her head. I clench my fists, this girl is seriously annoying.

"What are we going to do?" I harshly whisper.

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning," Peeta suggests. It's not a bad idea, and Cato accepts it, which means we'll be camping out here.

"Glimmer and Clove, go collect some food or something. We'll set up camp," Cato tells us. I head off with Glimmer, checking my knives hidden in my jacket, which I make sure Katniss is able to see me do.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I ask her after I made sure we are far away from the tree.

"Yeah, sure whatever," she says, crouching to check out a bush.

"I know we haven't know each other for that long, but you're the best big sister ever," I tell her, leaning down with her. She reaches over and wraps an arm around me.

"Thanks, Clove. You're pretty awesome too." She says, deciding that the berries are right. We pluck them off and then head back. The sleeping bags are laid out everywhere. I sharpen my knives, while everyone else does whatever. Finally, the anthem comes on and we look up to the sky, even though we already know most of them. After it's over, we all go to sleep.

_Bzzz! Bzzzz! _I wake up and recognize the sound of the tracker jackers. Am I dreaming? No, no this isn't a dream, I realize as I touch the hard ground and the sticks lying on it.

"To the lake! To the lake!" I shout. Everyone wakes up, but most are confused. "Tracker jackers!" I shout again. Everyone gets up in a frenzy. Peeta runs first and Cato grabs my arm and pulls me along. I hear footsteps behind me. I look back, and see Marvel. Behind him, Glimmer. She is stung a lot, everyone, swelling has already begun. I can't save her, no one can now. I force myself to turn away from the death of my sister as I see her drop to the ground in pain. I want to at least throw a knife at her, get rid of the pain faster. But, I can't because I'm running. I realize District 4 isn't here either. We jump in the lake and wash ourselves off, but we can't really do anything until we get medicine from a sponsor.

It comes down in a parachute for Marvel. I guess it's money that Glimmer would've had. He uses some and then passes it between us. We turn to give a fair share to Peeta, but he's gone. I thought he came in the river too, but he's not here.

Cato realizes it too, and jumps out of the river in a hurry. One of eyes is swollen, where I guess he didn't put the medicine. I turn to go, but Marvel keeps me back with a hold on my arm. He doesn't want to see her either I guess, and it's probably best for me too.

A few minutes later, Cato comes back with Peeta in tow. He has a new gash mark down his leg. Cato drops him hard on the ground and Peeta winces in pain. "Betrayal," he snarls.

**:( Glimmer's dead! Ah, this is going to take an even bigger effect on Clove in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and check out my new story "Effie's Guide to Escorting", which is Effie's book on how to be the best escort you can be. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	25. Chapter 25

"I say we kill him," I jump in immediately. There will be no more waiting around for killing, just immediate kills like we should be doing. There is no way we are going to track Katniss down again. Also, Cato is a terrible leader. I'm sorry, but he can't lead a starving pack of wolves to meat.

"Shouldn't we talk about this in private?" Marvel asks, confused.

"No, we will talk about his execution in very detailed words in front of him. That's fun, right?" I snark, glancing over at Peeta. He grimaces away. Yeah, I'm getting a little evil, but I really don't care.

"Okay, whatever. But, I say not yet," Cato says.

"Did you just see what happened over there?" I ask him, motioning over to the tree. "Two of us are dead because we waited. He's right here, let's just get it over with."

"I think I know where Katniss is," Cato finally says. Why he has been holding this, I don't know.

"Then, we should go after," Marvel suggests.

"Well, that's the obvious," Cato says. "But Clove would rather kill this kid." He kicks Peeta's leg, right where the wound is. Peeta makes a face at the pain.

"Are you sure you know where you cut him?" I ask again. No way I'm letting this happen again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Give him two hours, tops." Cato promises. He looks confident.

"Fine, let's go. If I don't hear a cannon in two hours, I'm not afraid to kill you," I get up off the beach. I motion to Marvel to help me drag Peeta a little farther away from the water, don't want to let him live that easily.

"Wouldn't expect any less," he says. Then, we follow him to where he saw Peeta and the direction she should've run. However, on our way, we get to see a little fight of our own. District 6 and 10, facing off. It's interesting that they're trying to take the attention away from us. I would've though that they would be huddled in the bushes crying or something. We duck behind the bushes. 6, facing us, notices something and takes off, smart kid.

10 isn't so lucky. She spins around, trying to see us, but she's too slow. It takes only a second for me to throw the knife that lands square in the chest. She's dead immediately, as sounded by the cannon. This is what we should've been doing all along.

We keep heading off in the direction that Katniss should've been in, but with no luck. We head back to camp, mostly depressed. Ian is smart enough not to bring up that we came back with less people. He just climbs up and hands me sacks of food so I can start cooking and preparing sacks for tonight.

In the middle of my preparations, a random cannon sounds. Peeta, he's dead. Good. I keep cooking, a little relieved. We eat and then prepare to hunt again.

The next two days we don't find anyone, which saddens me because I would really like to get some avenging on Glimmer's death. Internally, I'm crying. Externally, it's hardened me.

"I'm going out tonight, with Marvel," I tell Cato, poking my head into the Cornucopia.

"Why don't you want me to go?" He asks, sounding a little hurt. He's sharpening his blades even though he doesn't need too.

"You aren't the person I thought. We need to stop sparing and start killing," I tell him, walking closer.

"I'm trying to make it fun for the audiences, draw it out," he explains, dropping his sword and standing up so he's taller than me. It doesn't make me scared of him at all.

"Well, it's more fun to be alive at the end of this." He sighs, like I've made a point. I got him there.

"Fine, have fun and do good. If you find Katniss, give them a show, that's all I want. Stay safe," he says. He gently presses his lips to mine, wrapping his hands around my cheeks. I head out of the Cornucopia, checking my knives. My adrenaline is pumping.

"Let's go."

**Yep, next chapter is THE chapter (hopefully you can guess what I'm pointing too) and is Peeta really dead? Next chapter is going to be slightly saddening, very revealing, slightly intense, and hopefully interesting because we are going to be seeing a very important scene from a very different point of view. Well, thanks for reading and make sure to review! **


	26. Chapter 26

We head out deep into the woods and pick a good place to set up a net, near where the fire was. The fire girl couldn't have gotten far with all those tracker jacker stings. We lay out three traps, spread out to cover a great deal of area. After we are done, we head out to find someone, slipping through the branches.

We approach the river, finding the spot where Glimmer died. My heart drops at the sight of our abandoned camp. I lean down to see if we can salvage anything we dropped. I find one of my missing knifes buried in the sand, which I pass off to Marvel for him to clean in the river. He walks off a little bit, leaving me alone. After walking behind the tree, I find another silver arrow stuck pointing in the ground. I pull it out, inspecting it. This must've been Glimmer's.

"Can't let you get this, Fire Girl," I whisper to myself. I place it in my pack to make sure she doesn't get it to use against us. I walk around the site a couple more times but nothing else is left. Marvel comes back running through the bushes.

"I found something weird by the river and I'm not sure what to do about it," he says, passing me the knife. I stick it in my jacket, lining it up next to all of my other knives.

"What do you mean you found something?" I ask him, confused. He sighs and puts his forehead in his hand.

"You just have to come see it," he tells me. He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me along to the spot. After helping me get up onto a rock, which I really didn't need, he points down.

"That is the strangest looking rock formation I've ever seen," he points down to a spot in the rocks, dropping my hand to point with it. I kneel down to get a closer look. However, I'm not totally sure what Marvel wants me to do about it. It's just rocks. I take a step off the big rock and climb down closer towards it. What will it do? Kill me?

"It's just a rock," I tell him, snapping my ponytail around to look at him, still perched on the rock. "Come look." He warily steps off and comes around to the other side.

"See, I'll prove it to you just so you can calm down," I reach out and touch the part where it curves upward. When I pull back, the gray rock has rubbed off and the part where I touched is now olive toned, like skin.

"I was right," he says, nodding like he's proud of himself. I flick off the paint texture into the water, wanting to get rid of it. This is obviously a person. This person is obviously not dead. Who does that leave me with? Whoever it is, they aren't budging, even when the sound of an explosion rockets through the arena. I stumble backwards a little bit, but catch myself. I turn to Marvel with a look of alarm. It must've been our food supply blown up, there was nothing else it could be. Cato and Ian probably went off to go catch someone, maybe 5? They left it all alone, those idiots.

I quickly make note of our surroundings before we both take off running straight ahead, the easiest way to make it back. Whoever made the explosion couldn't still be alive; you would have to be really close to get them to fire off.

"Katniss!" Someone screams. It sounds like a little girl's scream which means Katniss will be there soon. Which one?

"I'll go to them, you check on the explosion!" Marvel tells me and before I can even counter, he runs off in the other way. That only leaves me to go ahead. When I approach the scene, everything is gone. Most of the food has been blown to pieces, as well as our weapons, supplies, everything. The only thing we have now is what Marvel and I carried on our backs and whatever Cato and Ian took in their pursuit, which I doubt was little.

As I round the Cornucopia, I see Cato snapping Ian's neck. The cannon goes off immediately. I run up to them, knowing it is too late to stop it. Ian is lying dead by Cato's feet.

"Where's Marvel?" Cato asks, panting. His fists are clenched in rage.

"We got the girl from 11, who was screaming for 12," I report back to him. He nods. Then, another cannon sounds.

"We should probably go over there," I tell him. I begin to head off but he stops me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Alright? Yeah, perfect," I say brushing him and trying to continue but he steps in front of me again.

"You seem very…unapproachable," he tells me.

"Isn't that good?" I respond.

"Not when you are even acting like that to me. What happened?" He asks, whispering the question. He snatches up my hands.

"We are now in an arena getting hunted and now we have no supplies," I tell him, annoyed. I sound a little more annoyed than I actually am though.

"But…" He tries to stammer out.

"It's different now," I tell him. Another cannon sounds off in the background, hopefully fire girl. He presses his lips to mine, hard. Do I want to do this again? Yeah, but also no. I don't kiss him back. There is none of that this time.

I look down before back up at his face, obviously crushed. I choose my words very carefully.

"I think we should separate now," I tell him trying to be gentle.

"Our alliance or…?"

"Both," I tell him. "I'll collect what I can and leave you some and Marvel too." With that, I awkwardly wipe my hands on my pants and head off to examine the rubble.

**That was one eventful chapter! :) Next chapter will contain who is in the rock paint (hopefully you already know this), what happened to Marvel, and Clove on her own. I'm not sure when this will be out though because I have finals these next couple of weeks, but I'll try as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
